The invention relates to an adjustable handle device. More particularly, the invention relates to a multistage adjustable handle device.
A conventional suitcase has a tractlie bracket at the back of the suitcase. The tractile bracket has an inner sleeve and an outer sleeve. Two positioning bolts screw the inner sleeve and the outer sleeve tightly. However, a user has to loosen the bolts in order to adjust the tractile bracket. Furthermore, the inner sleeve and the outer sleeve are easily deformed after a long period of usage.